Wings of Fire - Alcevix
(This took a lot of effort. If you'd like to participate please read through it all!) ---- From: The Civil To: VOLUNTEER You ---- Hello! You've just filled out a form confirming that you're willing to take on this extraordinary experiment. Hopefully you're willing to stick with it after certain things are done and managed. Now that you've accepted this, you'll be sent to a Robotic Assistant to have your chip implanted. It will only sting for a moment. Then, when that's all done, you'll most likely have the need to sleep! Which is normal. You'll receive the chance to get a look at what you're doing exactly. Have fun with this experiment, and thank you for volunteering! ---- You put the letter down that was directed towards your location. Once doing so, you take a flight or walk to the designated coordinates. Upon your arrival you notice a large, robotic dragon holding up a small chip. Soon, a shot is injected into your arm, your world soon turning numb and black. ---- You wake up again. An entirely new environment of either a blinding white or endless darkness revolves around you. You then look around, finding a floating, neon platform of your favorite color. A small, floating tablet of that same color appears out of nowhere; a bundle of specific instructions directed towards you listed. You read the first instruction aloud. "Wake up." ---- You wake with a jolt, clutching the lower, back of your skull as a shock runs through your body. You then notice you have a bag around your neck. Opening the bag, there's a single scroll. You unroll it, and a similar list of instructions are written neatly in a crimson colored ink. You set your mind to travel towards a cave on the edge of SeaWing Territory, as a scientist is there to supposedly explain. What're your thoughts on this new thing in your mind? ---- Rules: General Roleplay rules. # Once entering the void in the mind, all magic, tribal abilities, etc; Are not of any use. ## This means only weaponry created, brought in from outside, or talons, teeth, and horns/tails, are of use. # Your character isn't in control of their minds. They can't control the obstacles and monsters of the void. The only ones in general control are The Civil, so make it surprising for your character that they're to be attacked, helped, etc.! # If you want your character in The Civil, rather than the actual thing, please notify me of special abilities, etc etc. # One to Three OCs if you can manage them properly, however, it is prefered to start with one unless you have confidence or experience in using more than one. # Keep this mature, please. ## ie: No caps, spamming, etc. This isn't Chat, amigos. Treat it like you're writing a story for English or something of the sort! # Paragraph responses if possible. Be as descriptive as you'd like. You don't need to force yourself to make a paragraph along dialogue parts. Sometimes short and sweet is where to go! # No godmodding or inserting OP characters. ## Meaning, don't dodge every move that the monster or other characters may throw. Allow your character to become injured and suffer a bit like a normal dragon would. After all, they have no complete advantages from their tribe(s). ## Don't kill/conquer the monsters/obstacles all together in a single post either. Separate it a bit, leave a bit of room for others to contribute, and build up the climax to the fight! # Simply have fun, y'know? ---- Note A few extra things to keep in mind are as follows: * Wounds caused in the void Alcevix, do not affect the body in reality. ** However, death in the void does follow with death in reality. * A training platform is provided every time you go into Alcevix. ** With this you can make weapons, and figure out what you're up against! * Objects from reality can come with you into Alcevix as long as it's in your clutches. ** Partners with and without the chips in their minds can also come. *** With the chip: Partners must be passing out/dreaming nearby one another for the chips to connect. *** Without the chip: Dragon(ess) without the chip must be in the clutches of the dragon(ess) with the chip. Both must be dreaming/passed out as well. ** Animus touched objects brought into the void immediately lose their magical touch. Once brought out, they're regained. ---- Players! * Vint, Geno, Marion, Ashling - Fear * Eclipse - woofy Category:Roleplays Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fear's Stuff Category:AlcevixWings